familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Descendants of Philip Walter (1786-1861)
__TOC__ category:Walter (surname) Descendants List *1 Philip Walter (1786-1861) * +Susannah (1785-1852) *. 2 Susan Walter (1807-1885) *. +Casper Waite (c1800-?) *. . 3 Fannie Waite (c1859-?) *. 2 William Walter (1812-1887) *. 2 John Walter (1814-1855) *. +Catherine Harnish (1815-1851) *. . 3 Frances S Walter (1846-1926) *. . +Theodore C Waite (1844-1907) *. . . 4 Bertha Waite (1870-bef1880) *. . . 4 Walter Blair Waite (1871-1917) *. . . +Henrietta Stewart Black (1883-1960) *. . . . 5 Virginia Frances Waite (1898-1988) *. . . . +John Wilbert Strait (1896-1983) *. . . . . 6 Joan Strait (c1926-) *. . . . . 6 Margaret Ann Strait (1932-1932) *. . . 4 Mary Elizabeth Waite (1874-?) *. . . 4 Edith Bell Waite (1876-?) *. . . +Alton Lloyd Hileman (1877-?) *. . . . 5 Oscar Lee Hileman (1900-?) *. . . . 5 Theodore Waite Hileman (1902-1959) *. . . . 5 David A Hileman (1904-1969) *. . . . 5 Frances Margaret Hileman (c1907-?) *. . . . 5 James E Hileman (1910-1993) *. . . . 5 Walter S Hileman (1912-1994) *. . . . 5 Mary B Hileman (c1915-?) *. . . . 5 Mildred P Hileman (c1918-?) *. . . 4 Winifred Waite (1879-1961) *. . . +Walter Lee Goodman (1879-1957) *. . . . 5 Dr. Francis Eugene Goodman (1907-1967) *. . . . +Rosalie Copenhaver *. . . . . 6 Donna Goodman *. . . . . +? Fluke *. . . . 5 Donald A Goodman Sr. (1911-1957) *. . . . +Beatrice Hannah *. . . . . 6 Donald A Goodman Jr. *. . . 4 Anna May Waite (1880-bef1900) *. . . 4 Clara Frances Waite (1883-1933) *. . . +Lemuel Beck Goodman (1883-1966) *. . . . 5 Harold W Goodman Sr. (1910-1993) *. . . . +Emma Josephine Kollegger (1913-1978) *. . . . . 6 Harold W Goodman Jr. (1938-1983) *. . . . . +Nancy L Shuller *. . . . 5 Albert R Goodman (1913-1975) *. . . . +Winifred M Maitland *. . . 4 Albert Kerlin Waite Sr. (1886-1943) *. . . +Miriam MacKay *. . . . 5 Albert Kerlin Waite Jr. *. . . . 5 Miriam M Waite *. . . 4 Oscar Waite (1900-?) *. . 3 Jacob Walter (1849-1851) *. 2 Jacob Walter (1817-1901) *. +Sarah Warfel (c1817-?) *. . 3 Susan E Walter (c1844-?) *. . 3 Martin L Walter (c1846-?) *. . 3 Mary A Walter (c1848-?) *. . 3 Philip Walter (1850-bef1860) *. . 3 Malissa A Walter (c1852-?) *. . 3 William L Walter (c1855-?) *. . 3 Juanita Walter (c1858-?) *. 2 Sarah Walter (1818-1900) *. +Samuel Hildebrand (1821-1887) *. . See Descendants of Samuel Hildebrand (1821-1887) *. 2 George W Walter (1823-?) *. +Eve Waite (dau of John Waite) *. . 3 Clara L Walter *. . 3 Dr. John W Walter (1855-?) JOHN W. WALTER, M.D., a courteous and skillful physician of Altoona, who has won well-deserved success, is a son of George W. and Eve (Waite) Walter, and was born in the village of Water Street, Morris township, Huntingdon County, Pennsylvania, May 30, 1855. His paternal grandfather, Philip Walter, was a resident of Canoe Valley, Huntingdon County, where he died. He was a millwright by trade, and married and reared a family. His son, George W. Walter, the father of the subject of this sketch, was born June 18, 1823. He received his education in the schools of his neighborhood, and learned the trade of cabinet maker, which he followed for many years. He afterwards engaged in farming, but has now retired from active life, and resides in Altoona, Blair County. He is a member of the Evangelical Lutheran Church, and married Eve Waite, who is a daughter of John Waite. They have five children, three sons and two daughters; Clara L.; Dr. John W.; Philip Mentz, who married Ella Parker, and is now a resident of Altoona; Esther Ann, who married Charles Stehley, of the Mountain City; and Harry Clark, a blacksmith of Altoona, who married Mollie Ritchie. John W. Walter was reared in Huntingdon County, and received his education in the common schools, and Logan academy, of Bells Mills, Blair County. Leaving the academy, he served as principal of the Allegheny Grammar School, of Logan Township, Blair County, for several terms, and thus earned means sufficient to undertaken the study of medicine. He read with Doctor Graham, of Altoona, and then entered the Homeopathic Medical College, of Philadelphia, from which institution he was graduated in March, 1883. After graduation he returned to Altoona, where he has remained until he present time in the successful practice of his chosen profession. Dr. John W. Walter is a democrat in politics, and has been a member of the United Brethren Church of Altoona for years. Doctor Walter stands deservedly high as a man and citizen, and while always interested in everything of public import, yet never neglects his practice, which is rapidly increasing. *. . 3 Philip Menz Walter *. . +Ella Parker *. . 3 Esther Ann Walter (1861-1943) *. . +Charles E Stehley (?-1921) *. . . 4 Walter T Stehley (1881-1962) *. . . +Edna M Turner *. . . . 5 Clara E Stehley *. . . . +? McFarland *. . . . 5 Esther M Stehley *. . . . +? Weller *. . . 4 Oscar I Stehley (?-1947) *. . . . 5 Eva Stehley *. . . 4 Mary E Stehley (?-1964) *. . . . 5 Edwin L Stehleh *. . . +? Caum *. . . 4 George H Stehley (1884-1936) *. . . . 5 Ethel Stehley *. . 3 Harry Clark Walter *. . + Mollie Ritchie *. 2 Julia A Walter (1829-1883) *. +John Nipple (1826-1882) *. . 3 Mary Edith Nipple (1863-?) *. . 3 Sue May Nipple (1867-1871) *. . 3 Jacob Walter Nipple (1867-1867) *. . 3 Annie Kate Nipple (1870-1870) *. . 3 Margaret Belle Nipple (1872-1948) *. . +Wilmer Harnish Black (1867-1949) *. . . 4 Walter Harnish Black (1899-1892) *. . . +Sarah Frances Greene (1901-1941) *. . . +Alice Berger (1898-1980) *. . . 4 Ruth Genevieve Black (1901-1960) *. . . +H Charles Seelhorst *. . . 4 Robert Edwin Black (1904-1967) *. . . +Kathryn Cecilia Young *. . . 4 Chester Harold Black (1906-1981) *. . . +Eleanor Elizabeth Egolf (1910-1992) References Contributors --Will 05:57, 17 April 2007 (UTC)